dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Driving
Ops and Outlaws can't always wait for the sun to come up before they do what they have to do. If roadfighting is the deadliest activity in the USA, roadfighting at night is as deadly as you can get. When an attack declaration is made, it's either because an Op has been offered a contract on a gang that's currently in his territory, or because a gang has somehow found the opportunity to attack one of its rivals or a hated Op foe. When either side gets an opportunity to take on an opponent, it must act quickly. If the call comes in the middle of the night, so be it. They get into their cars and go. Roll a dice after the attack declaration has been made but before the approach roll is taken. A result of 6 indicates that the engagement will take place at night. CONDITIONS AT NIGHT Dark Future vehicles have headlamps and brake lights just like the cars we're all used to. Because of their powerful beams, there is no change to the rules on spotting enemy vehicles at the beginning of an engagement, as long as the cars being spotted actually use their lights. Any driver entering a night fight will have an anti-glare windscreen or goggles so players don't have to worry about the dazzling effects of oncoming beams. Cars and bikes must use their headlamps unless they or their drivers have night driving equipment. Computer drive and robotic drive come with integral night fighting equipment such as thermal imaging and light intensification systems. Vehicles fitted with either of these systems need not use headlamps at night. Drivers with artificial eyes (see Cybernetics) are also exempt from the need to use headlamps. Units of drivers with mixed equipment (ie some vehicles and drivers with night driving gear and others without) might as well all drive with headlamps burning because once a vehicle using headlamps has been spotted all the vehicles in that unit are spotted (since they're driving in relatively close formation). An entire unit which uses some form of night driving facility is far more difficult to spot. The unit is spotted only when its opponent rolls equal to or greater than its range in spaces on a dice or when the unit opens fire, whichever happens first. This roll can be made once per phase. A unit is always visible at ranges of 2 spaces or less. A spotting unit with night driving gear adds + 3 to the score on the dice. Hitting targets is more difficult at night because the vehicles are harder to see. A weapon linked to any kind of electronic fire control computer makes rolls to hit as normal. All unassisted rolls to hit suffer a -1 modifier in addition to any other modifiers. Smoke and other sight blocking devices are still effective. Track Generation at Night Whatever a driver uses to see at night, his visibility is reduced. In game terms, this affects track generation. As far as initial track generation is concerned, in Ambush and Intercept engagements is the normal procedure followed. In Pursuits, only the first 4 track sections are laid. Night drivers cannot see as far ahead down the road as they can during daylight. In terms of track, drivers can only see 2 spaces ahead of them (this does not count for spotting vehicles·, which may be seen further away if either direct or vista line of sight is possible). Therefore, new track sections are only generated when the lead vehicle enters the last-but-one space of the last track section that was laid down. Encountering Random Hazards at Night When an engagement takes place at night, random road hazards are much more dangerous because they're placed much closer to the lead vehicles than in a normal game. All of this makes travelling at high speeds extremely dangerous at night. That's just the way it should be. Calculating Mileage Points at Night Successful roadfighting at night is something that teaches a driver a lot. It also earns him the respect of others. At the end of an engagement that was fought at night, the number of mileage points awarded to a driver is multiplied by 1 Y,. Round fractions up.